Glimpse
by stubbornheroine
Summary: A glimpse of Cagalli and Yzak's lives. AU


Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed.

Glimpse

**At 5…**

"What a crybaby! Now, go away!" A silver-haired boy snickered. Near his feet were pieces of torn paper.

"Huwaah…That was my drawing…" A brunette boy wailed. His eyes were already red from crying.

A blonde who heard and recognized her brother's wail approached them. She glanced at her brother and at the 2 boys who made Kira cry.

"Leave my brother alone." She narrowed her eyes dangerously.

"The crybaby should be the 1 to leave. That is our spot!" The silver-haired boy retorted while pointing at where Kira was.

"Let's just go Yzak. We can't make girls cry." A tan blond boy tugged at the shirt of his companion.

'As if you 2 could make me cry.' She thought.

"But that is our spot Dearka!" He replied.

"You're a spoiled rat and a bully!" Cagalli blurted out.

"It's spoiled brat, dumb blonde."

"I'm not dumb, Grumpy."

-shshshsh-

**At 10…**

On her way to her friend's house, Cagalli passed through a park where she spotted Yzak crouched and seemed to be looking for something.

"Hey, Grumpy! Did you somehow turn to your original frog form?" She laughed evilly.

He looked at her, "Don't put me in the same league as yours, dumb blonde!"

"Ha! You'll remain as a frog forever."

An hour later when she was on her way back, she noticed that Yzak was still crouched in the park.

"What are you looking for Grumpy?"

"None of your business."

"Just tell me, maybe I can help."

Yzak looked at her as if she had gone mad.

"It will be easier to find if I help you." She added.

He was silent for a moment.

"It's a silver bracelet I was supposed to give to my mom."

She also started staring at the grass for some sign of the bracelet. After some time, Cagalli finally found it.

"Thanks. But this does not mean that we're friends now." Yzak said.

"I know Grumpy."

-shshshsh-

**At 15…**

Yzak checked Cagalli's paper. He was tutoring her in Math in the library since Kira was sick and had been absent for a few days.

"Perfect score, See, it's not that hard." He returned the paper and smirked at Cagalli.

"Yahoo! Of course it's hard and I still hate it." She grinned.

"It's not hard if you're actually studying for it instead of sleeping in class. Why can't you stay awake in Math class like when it's Social Science period?"

"Math is boring and Social Science is interesting. Anyway, thanks for your help Yzak."

"Just don't sleep in class next time and I'm sure you'll do great, Cagalli."

-shshshsh-

**At 20…**

She made up her mind. She still loves Athrun, but a long distance relationship will be difficult to maintain. Athrun will be migrating to the States with his family.

They had to break-up, for a sad reality in life is that love alone is not enough to make a relationship work.

"Do you think, I'm going to do the right thing?" Cagalli asked her friend. She didn't need to ask Kira for she knew that her brother will disapprove of her decision. Kira wants Athrun to end up with Cagalli.

"I don't know. But if I were in your shoes, I'd follow the girl I love, in the States." Yzak replied.

"You know that's not possible for me." She said sadly. She just knew that she was meant to spend her life in Japan and nowhere else.

"Then just do what you think is for the best. If you're meant to be, then you're meant to be."

And she broke up with Athrun then cried her heart out.

-shshshsh-

**At 25…**

"Shiho and I actually broke up a few days ago." Yzak said casually when they finished eating. Yzak asked Cagalli to accompany him in buying a present for his mom's birthday.

"What? Why?"

He shrugged. "It turned out that we're not meant for each other."

Cagalli couldn't believe it. She thought everything was fine with her friend's love life.

"Why?" Cagalli repeated.

"Because, I realized that I love someone else and what I felt for Shiho was only admiration."

"Ehhhh…So, who's the girl?" She thought of his officemate, Lunamaria Hawke, but dismissed the thought.

"You really are a dumb blonde."

She lightly kicked his leg under the table. "Hey Grumpy, I'm not dumb. You can't expect me to just know! I haven't even noticed that you're spending more time with any girl other than Shiho and me…"

And then it dawned on her, which she still can't believe, "It can't be me, right?"

He sighed, "Why did I fall in love with a dense blonde like you?"

"Why did I fall in love with a grumpy man like you?"

His eyes widened for a second at her statement and he smiled.

"So, will you be my girlfriend?"

"You've got to court me first…and if we're meant to be, then we're meant to be." She teased and he scowled.

-shshshsh-

AN: I know it's not much but it's still Cagalli-Yzak. Hehe


End file.
